


No Sign

by mrsupertomato



Series: 清水喜剧ABO [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato





	No Sign

      亲爱的Eduardo Saverin先生受到了极大的惊吓，他过了半个小时还没有完全反应过来这件事儿是怎么发生得悄无声息，毫无预兆。  
　　Mark，就是姓Zukerberg、在硅谷“度假”的那位Mark，不知用了什么非法手段擅自闯进了Eduardo位于纽约市的公寓，并且携带着一张复婚协议，一枚戒指和一台笔记本电脑。  
　　“你不习惯这儿，跟我回加州。”Mark如此强硬不留余地的说道，他看起来根本没有考虑过Eduardo想不想跟他复婚的问题。“不要用半个小时想为什么，我只需要你跟我走，而不是在这用你思考问题的方式浪费时间，而且我也不需要你浪费时间想出来的否定答案。”  
　　到底是什么情况？Eduardo有点儿跟不上Mark的跳跃思维。他可不记得他表现过出什么复婚的意思，而且Eduardo明明记得Mark连离婚协议都很平淡的签了，他是怎么想起来复婚的？还是说这是他新想出来的娱乐活动？“我不去加州，事实上我打算永久性的离开这个大陆。”  
　　没错，Eduardo打算移民新加坡，因为那边是热带，而对于他来说，纽约的冬天真是令人难以忍受，虽然怎么说也比莫斯科的温度强多了，但他既然有选择的权利为什么不选个他喜欢的，并且没有Mark的地方呢。而且他还可以忙活自己的生意不受Mark干涉，都隔着一个太平洋了Mark还想干什么？但是现在，问题来了，他现在被堵在纽约了，被Mark。  
　　“回加州去，我保证不干涉你的买卖。”Mark妥协了一个他的“婚姻保卫队”指出其中一个问题。Mark其实哪个都不想妥协，就说Wardo的买卖，Mark觉得那已经是自己的忍耐极限了，有哪个Alpha能像他这样？让自己的Omega在Alpha主场的地方参与惨烈的“搏斗”与“厮杀”，而且作为人生赢家的Mark怎么能容忍“失败”这个词出现在他的生活中，特别是发生在他丈夫——永远别想让他称Wardo为“前夫”——的生意里。  
　　“咱们已经离婚了，你根本没办法干涉 我的事情，Mark。”Eduardo无奈的看了一眼Mark。他不认为Mark是想来做点儿什么符合常规的事情，关于此处所说的常规，包含想要复婚时应有的诚意——单是Mark的电脑出现在他的公寓里的时候，Eduardo就把他拉黑了。“Facebook现在难道不需要你盯着了吗？”  
　　“你以为是因为谁我今天才没去上班的？”没完没了。只要他们一开始争论上就会没完没了！Wardo暗算他签离婚协议的事情他都没说什么（Dustin：“事实上那不是暗算，‘离婚协议’这几个字儿上没打马赛克。”），他丈夫现在又要挑他工作上的毛病？他们什么时候能在除了上床以外的时间一致点儿？“所以别在浪费时间了，Wardo。”  
　　Mark真是太会让Eduardo生气了。如果让人生气的最高分数是十分的话，Eduardo会给Mark打一百分。他决定有空就上网重新编辑下Mark的词条——Mark Zukerberg，Facebook的CEO，《如何让你的交谈对象气疯了》的著名作者，荣获“全世界最让人生气没有之一”的光荣称号，BLABLABLA。“我没说你不能在这处理工作，你大可以在任何时间任何地点处理你的工作。”  
　　然后你处理你的，我走我的。Eduardo想。他非常的不开心。Mark的圆心就是Facebook——他们吃晚餐的时候，Facebook；送Peter去幼儿园的时候，Facebook；外出度假的时候，Facebook；他在机场过了一宿，还是Facebook。而Eduardo干什么他都得掺和一脚——他的工作，他的会议，他的同学聚会，他们儿子的家长会。或许Mark应该找个更适合他的Omega，比起社交网络，Eduardo要更加喜欢传统的社交方式。  
　　“那是让你来发泄的，Wardo，我不是工作狂，我只是工作的时间周期跟你不一样。”Mark从他的“小队”的分析中得出了一个结论——他丈夫就是看不惯在婚礼上秀恩爱的那两个家伙（不，原话其实是“Wardo大概是因为看到我们的婚礼顺利进行，而对你当时因为Facebook被攻击中途从婚礼上走掉的事情耿耿于怀。”）。  
　　“发泄什么？”  
　　“你的不满。”  
　　“那我应该把你踹进地下室里再把出口用水泥封死。”  
　　“这是非法的。”  
　　“你擅闯民宅也是非法的。”  
　　“但我不能又看着你走掉。”  
　　这真是令人尴尬的沉默，往事有时候就是那么不堪回首，也许这个时刻用不合时宜更得当。  
　　“Mark。”  
　　Mark僵硬的盯着Eduardo。  
　　“我现在不打算复婚。”  
　　哦，可怜的Mark，委屈的像被踹了一脚的小狗。不要问他为什么不用强硬手段，如果你能了解到Eduardo有多恨那些不道德的事情的话就明白了。  
　　“但我可以考虑。”  
　　就如Chris所猜测的——Mark真有他那莫名其妙的好运。但愿吧...  
FIN.


End file.
